cartoon_network_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10:Protector of Earth
Ben 10:Protector of Earth is a 2007 video game based off of Ben 10 on Cartoon Network.It was developed High Voltage Software & 1st Playable Products.The publishers are D3 Publisher & WB Games.It was Released for the Wii,DS,PSP,and Playstation 2. Plot The game's plot is broken up in acts. This description is from Wikipedia All credit goes to them. Act One At the start of the game, a mosquito-like drone extracts much of the DNA from the Omnitrix, leaving only Four Arms and Heatblast on the watch. Ben finds that the stolen DNA is being used to energize and power various robots in the form of Omnitrix Crystals, and in destroying these robots he regains some of his alien forms. Ben later finds Vilgax's robot drones and the Forever Knights fighting. Enoch is building a mech using technology from Area 51 in an attempt to stop Vilgax; and though he is also trying to save the world, he isn't willing to let the Tennysons help. By defeating Enoch's mech, Ben acquires another Omnitrix crystal, unlocking XLR8 by defeating a Vilgax mech and after defeating Enoch's mech, Cannonbolt. Act Two In San Francisco, Ben learns that Kevin 11 escaped from the Null Void and brought some plant creatures along. Kevin 11 kidnaps Max and escapes to the crater lake, where Ben defeats him. Kevin 11 is then drawn in the Null Void again. Ben tracks down and defeats the mother plant in Seattle. He gets another crystal and unlocks Wildvine. Act Three In outer space, Vilgax and Ghostfreak are working together, the latter having released Vilgax from the Null Void. Ben, Gwen, and Max find out about Ghostfreak after defeating an overshadowed Hex. They also learn that he plundered the Plumber's base. Ben fights Ghostfreak at the Navy Pier, who is then locked in the Null Void by Max. Ben gets another Omnitrix crystal which unlocks part one of the Master-control function. Act Four Ben finds out about Doctor Animo using the Alien DNA to create a mutant army. Ben fights them, but Doctor Animo manages to kidnap Gwen. After defeating Clancy (who works for Doctor Animo), they receive a hint about Gwen's location. They reach an oil platform, where Ben encounters Doctor Animo. Ben defeats him and saves Gwen. He also regains another Omnitrix crystal, which unlocks the next and last part of the Master-Control. During her imprisonment, Gwen learned that Doctor Animo works for Vilgax. She also learned that Vilgax wants to draw the entire planet in the Null Void. Act Five Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max sawed Driscoll in the Forever Knights Laboratory. Ben uses the alien "Cannonbolt" and rolls faster to catch Driscoll, but Driscoll escapes by taking super power. Then Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are planning what to do? Then Driscoll calls is Forever Knights and he gives them super powers. Then Forever Knights are happpy and goes to defeat Ben Tennyson. Then Ben uses (any alien) and defeats Forever Knights and runs to catch Driscoll. Then Ben finally battles Driscoll. Driscoll thought that he can win with super power, but he is defeated. Then Driscoll is gone in Null Void Projector and Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are happy and now they are thinking how to defeat Vilgax? So Ben have to power up with his aliens. Act Six Max and Gwen try to warn the government, while Ben deals with Sixsix and Vilgax's troops. Max then makes a space vehicle out of the Rust Bucket. They encounter Vilgax in his own ship. Ben then defeats Vilgax in a battle and ejects him into outer space. After that, Ben, Gwen and Max recover the last pieces of the Omnitrix. The Tennysons escape and the Null Void portal draws Vilgax and his ship inside, injuring his body in the progress. The three Tennysons then head back to Earth. As Vilgax is repaired by his nanobots in the Null Void, he swears that he will return someday. Gameplay The game is an action-adventure game with God of War elements and even Quick Time Events.Attack moves can be unlocked by Omnitrix points.Three Sumo Slammers cards can be collected to unlock extra features. Reception Credit to Wikipedia: Critical reception has been mainly average. IGN awarded 6.8 out of 10, commenting that the cel-shaded graphics, simple gameplay and on-the-fly saving suits the target demographic but was unable to recommend it for hardcore gamers.[1] Eurogamer gave 5 out of 10, highlighting the drop-in drop-out two player mode and decent cutscenes, but criticising the bland environments.[2] Credits Wikipedia IGN Category:Ben 10 Category:Video Game Category:Wii Category:DS Category:Playsation 2 Category:Playstation Portable